Detention in Harrow Castle
by blueskies93
Summary: What happens when the members of Dumbledores Army have to serve their punishment on an island with no one but the Inquisitorial Squad to watch over them? Go behind the lives of the students as they wash and cook on their own. HerDr. R
1. Prologue

READ THIS FIRST!!!

This story is rated T, not M. I made a mistake.

This is fifth year at Hogwarts. I have changed that fact that Gabrielle Delacour goes to Beauxbatons. In my story, the whole Delacour family moves to London, and Gabrielle goes to Hogwarts. She is in Ravenclaw, is in the same year as Ginny, and is part of Dumbledore's army.

I do not own Harry Potter (except for the seven books and two of the movies).

Here is a complete list of Dumbledore's Army in my story. They are listed by their houses.

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Lee Jordan

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan (does anyone know if he really ended up joining?)

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Colin Creevey

Denis Creevey

Ernie Macmillan

Hannah Abbot

Susan Bones

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Zacharias Smith

Cho Chang

Marietta Edgecombe

Luna Lovegood

Anthony Goldstein

Michael Corner

Terry Boot

Padma Patil

Gabrielle Delacour (only in my story)

Here is a list of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad. I know that the first 8 are on the Squad, but I added the last 2 because I wanted at least 10 members. All people on this list are real Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Gregory Goyle

Vincent Crabbe

Blaise Zabini

Millicent Bulstrode

Montague

Cassius Warrington

Malcolm Baddock

Theodore Nott

------------------------------

Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Detention form Dolores

A/N: This is my first fan fic. so please be nice in your reviews. If you think there is something I can do to make it better, tell me. I'm open to suggestions. And I'm not very good with the whole quotes thing. If you see any spelling mistakes, they're typos. I know how to spell. Thanks for reading.

Detention from Dolores 

"What?" There was a burst of outrage form the students.

"Would you like for me to repeat it again? Seeing as all of you have been part of an illegal group here at Hogwarts, all of you will be sent to a castle where you will serve your punishment. The Inquisitorial Squad will be staying with you to make sure that these illegal activities do not continue. If backup is needed, it will be provided. You will have to cook and wash on your own. Get used to each other kids, because these are the faces that you will have to live with for the next two moths."

The students looked at Umbridge in outrage. They knew that they would get punished severely for organizing Dumbledore's Army, but this was crossing the line.

"And what does Dumbledore think of this?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"What Dumbledore thinks is not important. The Ministry has decided that this is the best punishment for such an illicit activity." Umbridge looked down on the kids with a smile on her face that suggested she might have just spotted a chocolate fountain with strawberries lying next to it.

"Where exactly is this place?"

"Faroe Island. Off the coast of England, but part of Denmark. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make all of the, _hem hem_… arrangements.

------------------------------

"She can't do this, she just can't."

"Sorry to break it to you Hermione, but she just did."

The three were sitting in lunch, surrounded by their outraged fellow DA members.

"Oh, what will my Gran say?" whined Neville.

Hermione continued her rampage. "How could the Ministry agree to this? It's disgusting. What are we going to do about our education? Two months down the drain, and with O.W.L's this year too."

"Yeah and we have to cook and wash our own clothes," said Ron in a disgusted tone. Hermione shot Ron a withering look. "That's going to be the least of our worries Ronald."

"It'll be a perfect opportunity for Voldemort to kill me. Nothing standing between me and him except a bunch of 15 year olds who don't even know how to wash their own clothes let alone defend themselves against one of the most powerful wizards," said Harry in a somber tone.

There was only one person who seemed to find this as a wonderful opportunity, and she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, this will be a wonderful opportunity to spot a Blibbering Humdinger. I hear they live off the coast of Faroe Island, " said Luna.

The Slytherins were raising their goblets in a toast.

Draco Malfoy led the toast- "To Umbridge, to the Inquisitorial Squad, and to two months of torturing those dim-witted Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and especially the Gryffindor's." A roar of laughter erupted form their table that made everyone stare at them.

"This is going to be a fun two months", thought Draco.

A/N: All right, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading it. I hope it didn't suck. Keep reading. It'll get better.


	3. Harrow Castle

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I know it's a little slow at the beginning, but I'll pick up the pace. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Harrow Castle

"Bye-bye children. I hope this experience really gives you time to look back and regret what you have done. Remember, the Inquisitorial Squad will arrive within moments of your arrival at Harrow Castle. I just have to give them a few last minute, _hem hem_… instructions." Umbridge waved at them from the steps of Hogwarts as the thirty disgruntled students lugged their luggage onto the carriages. With one last pause to look back at Umbridge with hatred in their eyes, the students got on the carriages and began their journey to Faroe Island.

------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of the teal portable toilet. There was a sticker plastered on it that read "QUARANTINE!!!" This was the anti-muggle charm that had been placed upon Harrow Castle. Hermione thought that this was completely non-believable because the portable toilet didn't reek of odor, like most (ok, ALL) do. She looked back at her fellow mates who were wearing a similar expression.

"What is that?" asked Michael Corner.

"It's a portable toilet," Hermione replied. Confused faces stared back at her. She sighed and said "It's like a moving bathroom."

"Ewwww."

"Really, what are muggles coming up with these days?" drawled a cold voice behind her. "Hello, fellow outlaws," Malfoy sneered.

"Shove it Malfoy. You've done stuff ten times as worse," snapped Ron, his face a bright red.

"Just give us the damn password Malfoy so we can get in. We're freezing," Harry said.

"In that case, I'll wait a little longer," Malfoy said. The Slytherins beside him snickered loudly." Next moment, thirty wands were pointing in their faces. Ginny said "It's ten against thirty Malfoy. Now, just give us the password."

Malfoy threw them a venomous glare, turned to the portable toilet and said "Jailhouse". He turned around to look at their expressions as he said the password. The door to the portable toilet swung open and Malfoy looked at Hermione and said "Ladies first." Hermione signed wistfully and stepped inside the portable toilet. Immediately, she found herself standing in front of a beautiful gray castle, about half as small as Hogwarts. A beautiful green garden filled with wild tulips of every color surrounded the edges of the castle. The black turrets reached toward the sky, seeming distant, but the Rosewood front doors held their arms open in welcome. A great silver fountain of a proper looking wizard shooting water out of his mouth and fingertips was glinting in the middle of the courtyard.

"You know, for a punishment place, this is pretty nice," said Neville pointing to the fountain.

"Don't worry, you'll be washing your clothes there," taunted Blaise. He went near the fountain and bent down, pretending to be furiously washing clothes and then rinsing them with the jet pouring out of the wizards wand. The Slytherins beside him jeered.

"Great git," whispered Seamus to him.

They all walked inside the castle. The soft walls of the common room (A/N: This is kind of like a common/living room which they can all hang out in.) were draped with tapestries with their house colors. The silver and green Slytherin one was biggest of all; it hung in the center, overshadowing the other tapestries. A big fire roared in the fireplace that was embedded in the wall. Comfortable chairs and couches stood in front of the fire. Three desks stood to the right of the common room, while the rest of the wall was, to Hermione's great delight, surrounded by large bookshelves. To her left, four doors led to what had to be their dorms. Each archway of the doors was decorated with their house colors. The only thing left was a big, door less opening next to the dorms that she could only guess led to the rest of the castle.

"Okay now, we are going to spend an awful lot of time with each other, so I reckon we should get to know each other," said Malfoy, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "I want you all to put your stuff in your dorms and then come down here so we can play."

"Exactly what kind of game do you have in mind, Malfoy?" inquired Fred.

"You'll see. But I can promise you it is going to be loads of fun."

------------------------------

**A/N: All right. That's it for now. I'll update soon. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I really have to think about the next chapter. I want to make it FUN! Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
